What it Takes to be a Nation
by Itsuhime
Summary: After the desolation of Italy; rises a new Nation, Vitaly. As she tries to heal the scars left behind, she learns what it means to be a Nation. No main paring.


Romano clenched his hands on the railing gazing down on the people below. Everyone was rallying and shouting. Picket signs filled the air demanding a revolution. Flames rose from the ground, the yells of his people were too much to bare.

Romano temporarily ignored the pain in his chest and limped into the room. This pain he felt was like none other he felt before. As a nation, he was used to the pain of his people, but this time it was different. This pain was far worse than he ever had. A mix of being burned alive and impaled, yet he felt empty. Romano let out a moan of pain. What was going on? He had many revolutions happen, but it never hurt - this badly. Was he disappearing? Romano's eyes were filled with fear.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek resounded through the room.

"Veneziano!" Romano panicked. All previous thoughts were wiped from his mind. He quickly got to the door and swung it open; using all the strength he could muster. His idiot of a brother was in trouble. He quickly limped himself along the walls, heading towards the source of the sound.

Romano finally got to the door of the room to which Veneziano and all the head of Italy were in. He threw the door open, "Veneziano!" His eyes fell onto the body struggling on the ground, clenching it's chest. "Veneziano…" Romano choked out. He limped himself towards his brother, brushing aside the few people standing around Veneziano. He fell to his knees and pulled Veneziano to his chest. Veneziano, shakingly, turned his head towards his brother. "R-Romano." He gave a meek smile, tears trailing down his face. "What's happening to us?"

Romano stared at the fear in Veneziano's eyes. He couldn't bare to see those usual hope-filled eyes with such a emotion, even though he knew he, himself, held fear in his eyes.

Ever since the two Italy's were reunited, Romano wanted to make up to his brother for not being the brother he had to be. As a Nation, you didn't really have "family." You were always busy with politics and your own country, you couldn't possibly have interactions with other Nations. But, Romano, he was gifted. He was a part of a family. Veneziano and him. They were Italy, they were one.

The thought of family quickly brought Seborga to Romano's mind. His eyes shut closed. Seborga had disappeared at the early stages of the revolution. But Romano never took the time to care about him, was this why he disappeared?

Veneziano looked at his brother's pain-filled face. He knew that Romano was feeling guilty about all this. It wasn't his fault. Or anyone's. This was part of being a Nation. You may be immortal, but, someday, you were destined to disappear. Veneziano felt his lower limbs fall cold. He stared down at his legs. Eyes widened. His legs were slowly vanishing. He looked towards Romano, who looked still deep in thought. If he was going to disappear, at least the last thing he could do was, be there for his brother. Like they always were. He hung his arms around Romano and pulled himself into a hug.

Romano broke out of his thoughts by Veneziano's touch, and wrapped his arms around Veneziano, hugging him even closer.

By now, almost all of Veneziano was gone, leaving his arms and head.

"Arrivederci, Romano."

Veneziano closed his eyes, letting the light engulf him.

A hand reached out towards him. He smiled, and took it.

Even after Veneziano disappeared, Romano laid on the, letting the tears fall onto the ground.

Only when he started to notice that he himself was starting to disappear, that he started to take action. Using his hands, he pulled himself to the table which all the Heads sat at. They didn't once glance towards him, they looked fixated on what laid on the table.

The President of Italy was handed a piece of paper that circulated around the table. All the Heads looked towards him and nodded. He nodded and began to glide his pen over the paper.

Almost half of Romano's body had disappeared. He was growing weak, and fell his body down.

The President finished his signature and began to walk out, towards the balcony door, brushing past Romano's body.

Now only Romano's head remained. He eyed the man as he made his way out onto the balcony.

The President coughed into the microphone, silencing the crowd below.

"I hereby declare the Italian Republic to be officially disbanded!"

The crowd cheered.

Romano's eye's fell shut and a warm light engulfed his whole body. And for a long time, he smiled.

"And now we unite all parties into one, to create a new hope for the old Italian Republic; the Republic of Vitaly!"


End file.
